F-14D Tomcat
Background The Grumman F-14 Tomcat is a supersonic, twin-engine, two-seat, variable-sweep wing fighter aircraft. The Tomcat was developed for United States Navy's Naval Fighter Experimental (VFX) program following the collapse of the F-111B project. The F-14 was the first of the American teen-series fighters which were designed incorporating the experience of air combat against MiGs during the Vietnam War. The F-14 first flew in December 1970. It first deployed in 1974 with the U.S. Navy aboard USS Enterprise (CVN-65), replacing the McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. The F-14 served as the U.S. Navy's primary maritime air superiority fighter, fleet defense interceptor and tactical reconnaissance platform. In the 1990s it added the Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) pod system and began performing precision strike missions. The F-14 was retired from the active U.S. Navy fleet on 22 September 2006, having been replaced by the Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. As of 2009, the F-14 was only in service with the Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force, having been exported to Iran in 1976 when the US had amicable diplomatic relations with the nation. Model Type - F-14D Tomcat Class - Interceptor/Multi-role attack craft Crew - 2 (Pilot and Radar Intercept Officer or RIO) SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 220 Main Body/fuselage 600 Wings (2) 200 ea Tailplanes (2) 190 ea Engines (2) 280 ea AR - 7 (vehicle AR) Amour - Stops up to and including 22cal pistol rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 2.34 at high altitude, mach 1.1 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 925km Altitude - 15000m (50000ft) Statistics Height - 4.9m Length - 19.1m Width - 11.6-19.6m Weight - 33.7 tons maximum, 19.8 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× General Electric F110-GE-400 afterburning turbofans Cost - 38 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 2d4x10+10 per round. Use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 680 rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (10) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - can carry the following: 2 Light HE air to air missiles + 2 heavy HE air to air missiles and 4 HE air to air missiles OR 4 Heavy HE air to air missiles and 2 HE air to air missiles OR 6 HE air to air missiles OR 2 Light HE Air to air missiles and 4 heavy HE air to air missiles OR 2 light HE air to air missiles and 4 HE air to air missiles Bonuses - NA Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite and Combat Flying if applicable. +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 7 Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia The Encyclopedia of Modern Warplanes